nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonian Mobians
Alright, so I figured I would explain both of these with a page. Let's start with Demonians, Demonians' Origins + Powers Demonians are the offspring of a demon and a non-demon Mobian, being half demonic and half Mobian. The most known example of this is Joanna, her father is a demon while her mother is a mere mortal. The powers that most demonians possess are infernokinesis and the ability to quickly master nearly any weapon. Both come from the demonic side, while other powers may come from the Mobian side depending on who the parent is. Demonians & Mobians Differences Demononians have heightened senses and can sense energy naturally whilst Mobians must train to do so. Demonians have a natural weakness to Light, Holy, and Spiritual energies. (Some can vary however) Demonians are naturally stronger, smarter, and live longer. They can live for several hundreds of years. (The current record is held by Joanna, who clocks in at just over 700 years old) Demonians are known to be foul-mouthed, quick-tempered, and have a hidden bloodlust inside of them. However, once it's drawn out, they can be worse than any demon. Demonians can also regenerate. Any other differences are dependent on the other parent's traits. Now let's discuss Angelians. Angelians' Origins + Powers Angelians are the opposite of Demonians. They are the offspring of an angel and a non-angel Mobian, being half-angelic and half-Mobian. The best example of this is Angel, her father is the mortal and her mother was an angel. (I said was because her mom is dead BTW) The powers of Angelians generally consist of photokinesis, forcefields, and a quick understanding of nearly anything. Weapons, knowledge, skills, and abilities are all learned very quickly by Angelians. They also are known to possess the ability to read minds. Angelians & Mobians Differences Angelians have heightened senses, strength, speed, and intelligence compared to a Mobian. However, they also have a common weakness to the element of darkness. They also can be harmed by dark, negative, or evil energies. Angelians are smart, don't speak very much, and hide their power from others. If an Angelian was to get pissed off, their power would shoot through the roof and entire cities would crumble from just their presence. Like the Demonians, Angelians can also regenerate. Demonian-Angelians Despite being complete opposites, they are some rare occasions where a Demonians and an Angelian have offspring together. These children however, are considered hybrids, as they combined 2 nearly unstoppable forces together into a nigh unstoppable one. They possess most to all of the same abilities as their parents, but they also gain the powers that their parents obtained from their non-demon or non-angel parents too. Combining this together, these kids have INSANE power. As a child, they would be able to wipe out entire planets if their parents would allow them. Demonian-Angelians can regenerate at twice the speed of a normal Demonian or Angelian. (Luckily, most Angelians wouldn't let their child do anything of that level)